Theatre
by DuskWolfAtDawn
Summary: America invites Britain to watch a movie with him! However, it becomes much more than he first expected... Rated M for lemon! Yaoi, smut, USUK, USxUK, USAxUK, USAUK, AmericaxEngland, AmericaxBritain. Sticky!
1. moo

**A/N: Another hetare Hetalia fic! :'D Okay, maybe not hetare...maybe smutty v3v So sorry~  
Actually, I'm admittedly not that sorryyyy ;v; It's pretty obvious I'm obsessed with USUK now. /A/  
This one is -somewhat- dedicated to my gf! She doesn't currently have a fanfiction account, but she's my uke! England and I'm her seme! America! 8DDD  
Anywhoooo, have a very slightly kinky USUK fic~! 0u0 Enjoy!  
There's no smut in this chapter, but I swear, the next one will! Most of it is done, but I just thought that I can post this one already! **

**R &R! qWq**

Today, Alfred found out that Nations did not get movie ticket discounts. Which, no doubt, was the most disappointing thing in the history of _ever._  
And he would still be mad at that, too, had it not been for the quality of the movie. He'd wanted to see it for _so long_ —it was one of those really, really great movies that took, like, seven years to make. And here he was, at last able to snag one of the super-limited tickets to an early showing of the movie in theaters! But of course it was terribly expensive. In fact, it was so expensive, that only about 7 people came to watch. And it was an IMAX-type theater. So that left enough leg room for even America to be satisfied with.  
His first instinct had been to get Britain to help him pay—however, one thing led to another and America was greeted with the sight of the older Nation every time he looked to the right.  
Quite honestly, Alfred still couldn't believe that the Englishman wanted to go with him. It must've been the ways that he was acting that made Britain want to go. The younger frowned a bit. He had expected Arthur to snap at him like usual, and that he'd leave with _less_ money that he came with… But this time, Britain listened quietly to what America had to say. He agreed pretty readily, and even offered to pay extra to go with him. And to top, they were the best seats in the house. Well, not like the American was complaining. He thought it was _great_ that the Brit had come; it just wasn't what he was used to.  
He easily settled back in his chair as the lights started to dim, frowning a bit as he realized his mega popcorn bucket was already halfway gone. Alfred snatched a glance at Britain.  
The Englishman was comfortably seated in his theatre seat, spine set upright in a well-practiced, doctor-perfect posture as was expected of a gentleman. The American loudly slurped from his coke, chuckling to himself when he compared them. He was practically sprawled over the surrounding two seats. One foot was even kicked up onto the seat in front of him—but not even Britain could tell him otherwise. They had the whole movie theater to themselves.  
The trailers began playing, passing one by one on the enormous screen. He found himself whispering comments about each and every one, and so was Britain. Nods for movies that looked good to watch; frowns and shakes of heads for ones that didn't. It was like he was falling back into an old cycle…but he didn't really do it. His people did, so he only got that experience from them. Never once did he think it would be England by his side, taking the chance to be a critique with him. Actually, he liked the prospect of it; already, he considered watching every movie shown in the trailers, with Arthur…  
He sat up a bit when the final clip was shown, the one that advised the audience to shut off their cellphones. Alfred glanced over to the other, who quickly did so. The American continued eating his popcorn, remembering he did that on the way to the theater.  
But America kept watching the Englishman as the other straightened and trained his eyes on the screen. Soon, the Brit's eyes began to fall to the seat in front of him.  
Britain's vibrant green orbs started to dim the slightest bit, lids drooping. The dark blush that grew on his cheeks was obvious, even in the low light.  
America casually gestured towards him, a single brow raised in question.  
 _You alright?_  
The UK's eyes flickered once in his direction, and he shrugged.  
 _Well, yes, of course._  
Alfred thoughtfully chewed a mouthful of popcorn, soon swallowing and tilting his head in the screen's direction.  
 _How's the movie?_  
After a moment, Britain slouched forwards a bit. He nodded slowly, eyes never leaving the screen.  
 _Good, I suppose_. It wasn't even a minute in, and it already looked like it was going to be great. Now he began to understand why the younger Nation seemed so excited to watch it…  
He caught another glance of the American, emerald eyes wide and watching beneath his bangs. A single, quavering breath fell from Britain's lips. The skin on his face was burning; he _knew_ how he was. And he knew exactly why he was like this. Arthur pursed his lips, thick brows furrowing. Oh, goodness…what was he going to do about _this_? Already, he expected several long minutes of agony ahead…

Alfred knew he looked idiotic, but who cared? He really liked the movie, and hey. There was no one really around for anyone to judge him for bouncing like a little kid in his seat. Except England. He would've thought that the Britain would be scolding him every two seconds to sit up, keep still, and be quiet… But he didn't. Grabbing a small handful of popcorn every once in a while and silently smiling was all that the Englishman really did. Silently smiling.  
It was almost creepy, the way that the smile never left his face. For practically the entire first half of the movie, he was smiling. It was a small smile, a kind, warm smile; but it looked suspicious. Like he knew something that American didn't. It bothered Alfred a little, though he tried to not let it get to him.  
Just as the climax was starting to begin, he glanced at the other one last time—then he felt a hand on his knee.

-

 **A/N: ...Kind of a cliffhanger there? XDDD Sorry about that! ;w; It was the only place I could imagine to stop~ UoU**

 **But that's it for this chapter! R &R please~ **


	2. I can't think of chapter names

**A/N: I was looking through the story again, and I found another stopping point! ^^ This was originally going to be a one-shot, and I sort of is-You can read it as a one-shot, which I would've preferred...but if I divide it into chapters (sections), I can post it faster. XD And I'd like to get this fic posted. So, enjoy, my petite bonbons! 8'D**

He almost spat out his mouthful of popcorn. At first, he thought he was imagining it, but then it was just _there_. Thickly swallowing his popcorn, he stole another look at the other. Arthur was acting like nothing was happening, gazing innocently at the screen and doing that goddamn _smile_. Already, a blush was firm on his cheeks. He tried not to let himself look back to Britain again—maybe if he acted like he didn't notice, he would stop—but he ended up glancing at Arthur again. The man's arm was gently stretched to his leg, thumb rubbing his kneecap slightly.  
Small circles were pressed through his pants; the light tingling crept to Florida… He swallowed hard as he imagined the hand actually slipping up his leg…  
But he found he didn't need to imagine for long. Alfred held his breath as the fingertips slid up his thigh a couple inches, almost breaking into a cold sweat. Did…did Arthur actually _know_ what he was doing to him? Maybe he thought it was just a friendly thing to do…maybe it was normal in his country. But it was too easy to doubt, he thought, as the touch fell to the inside of his thigh. The weak spot in any guy. He had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning as Britain's hand continued to delicately stroke his leg through a layer of blue denim… Alfred almost shivered at the thought that, _wow._ England was touching him, rubbing him, _feeling_ him…  
He had a bit of trouble breathing when he felt the hand move again, trailing dangerously close to his groin…! Was this some sort of sick joke?! Maybe a bet from France. There was _no way_ Britain really wanted this…right?  
Just as the fingertips reached the end of his thigh, right where his crotch and leg met, the touch disappeared.  
…Was that _disappointment_ that he felt? He was struggling to focus on the movie and keep his composure the entire time, but he never thought that _this_ would be so hard. His jeans were tight, embarrassingly so…but what was he supposed to do? America sat in total silence, trying to keep his eyes on the screen.  
But just as he thought he finally got himself together, the touch came again.  
At first, it was so light; Alfred thought he was just imagining it again… Then he felt two fingers tracing Florida's bulge.  
This time, he couldn't stop a choked groan from tumbling out his lips. He whipped his gaze around to England, who finally looked at him.  
They remained where they were, eyes locked. England's brows were low, glinting green eyes narrowed just the slightest. America grunted when he felt himself being lightly squeezed, struggling to keep his breaths even.  
"B-Britain!" He stammered breathily, a gloved hand whipping out to grab at the other Nation's wrist. He was just barely able to remind himself not to use his full strength and accidentally snap the man's wrist. But he couldn't say the thought never crossed his mind… The American swallowed thickly, breath shuddering when England looked him in the eye. His emerald gaze glittered in a way that made him increasingly uncomfortable…  
"Alfred," He commanded, voice hushed and, for a lack of a better word, oddly sensual. "I need you to stay perfectly still. Is that alright?"  
America wanted to speak, but he could only sit there, mouth gaped open in utter shock—not a sound left him. He watched, wide-eyed, as the Briton slid from his seat to his knees on the theatre floor. He scooted silently, easily making his way to face the US.  
Vibrant green eyes glimmered from between the American's thighs. They faltered for a second, before Britain finally huffed, "You'll probably never forgive me for this, but please…humor me, for just this one night." Without further warning, the Englishman pressed forward, leaning to plant a small kiss on America's raging bulge. He could _feel_ his heartbeat pounding in his ears when a groan erupted from the Nation above, quickly puffing a hot breath through the fabric. God, it was like pressing lips against solid wood…Alfred was incredibly hard, and heat seeped through denim.  
It took Britain off guard when the man bucked up, but he quickly retaliated by trying to suck him through his jeans. At last, Arthur reluctantly pulled himself away—just to start undoing the button and zipper.  
USA's hands snapped to the armrests, clutching them tight. He swallowed hard, almost sweating with the effort not to accidentally thrust up again. Blood pounded through his extremities, and his face was practically smothered in a burning blush. He couldn't believe this was happening. No, no, definitely a dream… England cocked a brow when he caught America pinching himself, the faint ghost of a smile pricking at the corner of his mouth.  
"No, dear, you're not dreaming," He chuckled, pausing to gently nip at the zipper. "…But I can hardly believe it myself."  
The America could only moan unintelligibly back, face reddened and panting softly.  
Taking it as permission, the Brit yanked the zip down, button long undone. Black boxers greeted him first, but he saw that the elastic was star-spangled and striped in red, white, and blue. He didn't even bother with a small laugh, instead reaching forward and curling his fingers around the very edge. Feeling America tense up, Arthur glanced in the man's direction.  
The US looked uncharacteristically unsure, nervousness glittering in his normally bright blue orbs. After a moment, the man weakly chuckled. "What's this about, huh? First trying to grab my cock, then wanting to give me a full-on blowjob."  
"You're not complaining, are you?" Britain raised a brow challengingly, retorting almost instantly. He couldn't help but to let a low snicker when America snapped his mouth shut.  
"…But," He began again, quickly regaining Alfred's attention, "I plan to do even more than that, with your permission," Arthur hummed, voice almost a purr. He shyly ran his tongue where America's boxers and skin met, feeling the whole of the Nation shudder.  
The American grunted huskily, eyes lidded. …Was his voice always this deep? Britain wondered fleetingly, pressing his head into the larger man's stomach. He glanced down, at last swiftly yanking the boxer's edge down.

 **A/N: Does this count as another cliffhanger? qUq'' So sorry, guys~ x^x  
But heyyyy, Iggy knows how to please, eh? =w= Onhonhon~  
I really do respect England, and I love that he gets all flustered-usually, America would be the one to initiate everything with USUK, but I'll be shameless here. I ****_love_** **when Iggy makes the first move, and little Alfie is all flustered~ X'D  
It'll get pretty explicit after this, so...yay!/nay? XDDD  
R&R, please! 0v0**


	3. yeah, i'm bad at titles

**A/N: Is this becoming a daily thing? Because I feel like this is becoming a daily thing o^o I really don't know, though :'D I'm not keeping track XDDD  
Pretty recently, we had some visitors from out of state (family friends) stay for a week or so, and it's been pretty hectic UvU I'm just glad I was able to get on the computer at all these past couple days X'D They left today, though, so I ****_should_** **be able to get on the computer more often...But that's bound to change. lD We're adding a new part to the house, and I'm trying to raise funds for my little brother by drawing more (since he wants to get a professionally made light saber that's $170 (we're both Star Wars geeks))... But I hope I get to do more on here, I really do! ^^  
Oh, and stuff actually goes on in this chapter X'DDD This is the reason this is M-rated, and there's even more coming in the next chapter!  
PREPARE  
YOUR  
ANUSSS  
jk guys omg  
Huge-ass Author's note, btw  
i'msosorry ahah /shot  
-**

No sooner had he done so than he felt something pleasantly hot run against his cheek. Britain's eyes widened, choking down a gasp when he realized it was Florida's tip, already leaking pre-cum. Almost instinctually, his tongue flicked out to try and capture it, and he attempted to clamp himself down onto the length.  
He let his tongue rub softly against the head of America's cock, tasting him inside his mouth. Arthur experimentally moaned into the member, heart fluttering when Alfred bucked into his mouth again.  
The American hurriedly muttered an apology, hand finding the green-eyed Nation's hair and slipping his fingers through it.  
Britain slowly let the length slide from his mouth and smacked his lips together. Fingertips gently brushed the underside of it, and he shivered in delight when the other's pulse met his hand. …Was that seven inches, perhaps? Britain quickly shook his thoughts away from the size of the member in his palm, rather, distracting himself with other aspects of it. Florida was reddened significantly, hard and erect from the moment he pulled those godforsaken boxers off it.  
On a whim, he glanced up—and his eyes immediately locked with America's. That was the US's cock that was between them. And they both _knew_ they'd wanted this for as long as they could remember; but the walls were broken down just now.  
Britain huffed, subsequently leaning forward to swallow all of the length. Well, he tried. He grunted as he took in Florida inch by inch—and even when he felt a hot tip prod the back of his throat, there was still some distance left to go. He resigned to gripping the remaining length and feverishly pumping it, swirling his tongue around the American's head before bobbing on the member.  
Alfred's grip on his hair grew tighter, but he didn't care. America tasted salty, though not in a bad way. To be completely honest with himself, he wanted more of the taste.  
The other country growled when Britain pulled off, though not before the man had licked a stripe on Florida from sack to head. After peppering the base with small pecks, Arthur returned to the head. He closed his mouth over it softly, shyly suckling it.  
But it was enough to send America over the edge.  
With a rough upward thrust, Alfred threw his head back and sprayed _hard_ into the other Nation.  
Britain choked, having been taken by surprise—however, he didn't waste any time clamping his mouth over Florida again.  
He waited until America was done, which took a surprisingly long time. Admittedly, he had trouble keeping it all in his mouth; some white ended up dribbling down his chin. Arthur gave a grunt, thickly swallowing it all on the very first try.  
Alfred gave him a sideways look, starting to laugh quietly. "…Ya know," He began, "We're both panting, and we having done much of anything yet," The American commented, wheezing a bit.  
Britain gave a haughty grunt, dropping the now-limp member to clamber up and straddle the other. "Yes, and that was the best blowjob you've ever gotten," He muttered, pressing a quick peck to the other country's lips.  
America remained silent for a bit, wide eyes flickering doubt—but then he gave a lopsided grin, pulling Britain in for another sloppy kiss.  
"I can't believe we've never kissed before this," He murmured, reclining back onto the theater seat. "You gave me a blow before you gave me a kiss. Like, what sort of screwed up relationship is that, huh?" He chuckled, but he stopped when he saw the small frown on Britain's features. "….Sorry," He apologized, "I m-might be taking this too fast. Or overthinking it. We can leave this a one-time thing, or—"  
"No, I think I would die," Arthur deadpanned flatly, delicately touching their foreheads. There was something about his tone of voice that made it sound like he was being very sincere. "I've genuinely loved you for a very long time, Alfred." He brushed their lips together tenderly, giving a quiet moan. Alfred breathed a similar sentence, muttering an 'I love you too,' somewhere in there as they nuzzled each other's noses.  
England briefly paused, a sly smile pulling at him. He pressed a small kiss to the corner of America's mouth, eyes lidded and glittering. "Now, what do you say about fucking me up the ass hard, hmm?" He purred, a dark blush splotching his cheeks. "Right here, right now," He added, a hand 'carelessly' reaching up and brushing the bobbing golden-blond cowlick.  
America made a somewhat choked sound, jaw falling open and face pounding in a blush. "W-well, um, i-if you really want—"  
England silenced him by smashing their lips together, hands grabbing and pulling at the other Nation's shirt. He took advantage of his position on the American's lap, roughly grinding their hips together. Hearing the husky grunt from the other, he took a moment to look down—and almost laughed.  
"Fully erect already?" A lone finger delicately traced Florida's arch, drawing a shuddering breath from the larger.  
"That's what happens when you pull Nantucket here," The US breathed, gesturing in the direction of the bobbing curl of hair. His eyes lidded halfway, and he laughed coarsely. "Whenever you want me to fuck you to oblivion, you know what to touch now."  
"Mmm…thank you for that piece of information," The Englishman chuckled. "It might prove useful."  
"Yeah?" America let a grin pull at his mouth, and his hands drifted to the other man's sides. "…What was that you said about permission earlier, hmm?"  
Britain smirked slyly, his hand shying down to Florida and giving it a couple pumps. He received a hiss and a small buck; Already, Arthur was breathing shallowly with excitement. Drawing his hand away from the throbbing length, he instead used it to brace himself against America's shoulder. His free hand slipped around to the back of his trousers, sliding under the fabric and into his boxers. He started to stretch himself, grunting and hissing every so often, muttering English curses in between.  
Then, to Alfred's delight, the man kicked off his pants and boxers as one.  
"Won't people be watching? We're in public…" The American mumbled, giving a slight frown. To be honest with himself, he didn't care—but he knew that the British nation would, so he asked to make sure.  
"Don't be silly, everyone else has left," England hissed, head tilting down. "I'm terribly sorry about your film, though. Perhaps I can repay—"  
"Don't be sorry," America interrupted, smiling faintly. "I can watch it some other time…" He let his voice trail off, trying to look for the other audience members. It was true—a family of four left after some urgent call for the father (at least, it looked like it), a couple left to the bathroom an hour ago, and the last one just disappeared. There was no one else in the theater.  
"S-still! Is this what you really want?" He wondered breathlessly, his troubled gaze drifting off to nowhere. "Won't this hurt you…?"  
Alfred was yanked from his thoughts by Arthur angrily kissing him; his cock brushed against the Briton's bare thigh…  
England pulled away with a needy groan, bumping his member with America's. His gaze drifted down, and the slightest flicker of disappointment showed on his face.  
"…What?" The USA laughed quietly, his former cockiness starting to return as he tilted his head. "You don't like that I'm bigger than you, huh?"  
"That's not true!" The Brit spat, eyes flashing as he adjusted himself on the other. "The area of England alone is over six thousand square miles larger!"  
"But that's your whole country against one state. And Florida's taller, anyway," America joked lightly, leaning forward to touch foreheads. "I'm not going to argue more, though. You're the one that seems to want my cock so badly…" He smirked, rolling his hips.  
Britain's breath hitched when he felt the tip of America press against him, threatening to push inside. Catching the look of concern on the American's face, he quickly shook his head and shifted again to get comfortable. He forced the US to sit still, grabbing the length below him and steadying it. Slowly, he let himself slide onto the head, shivering as it pushed inside.  
Alfred clenched his jaw, tensing when he felt England's grip grow almost painfully tight.  
"W-we can stop," He offered, rubbing the man's side. Practically before he could even finish speaking, Arthur rapidly shook his head, lips pursed as not to let another sound out. Slowly, he released the steadying hand from Florida, lifting it to America's other shoulder. He paused—then roughly sat on the rigid cock.

 **-  
A/N: THIS IS RIDICULOUS XDDD Another (kindasorta) cliffy, I'm so sorry ;^; I'm trying to hurry with the next chapter, but it's the main part, so I'm trying to make it good!  
Well...the main part is just smut, so ._.  
I disappoint myself. Ethically, there should be no fic whose main scene is just gay porn. ...bUTTTT that's mostly what I do, so I'm not one to argue u0u''  
Oh, yeah, I've been meaning to ask-When I'm done with this fic, should I compile everything into the one-shot that it was supposed to be? Because I feel like this story isn't chapter-worthy. XDDDD To be honest with you guys, I feel like I'm just writing a long-winded porno. qOq Your call! **

**But wow, I never expected this to get such positive feedback! ;w; Thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews, guys! ^^ You're all the sweetestttt ;w;**

 **Review, please! vUv But I guess flames are okay, too XDD Whatever you want~**


End file.
